<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love and magic and breakfast by bookwormywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398441">love and magic and breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter'>bookwormywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Non-Binary Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Not Epilogue Compliant, Other, The Golden Trio, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormywriter/pseuds/bookwormywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry makes an announcement over breakfast.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Wizard Tournament 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love and magic and breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For caeciliusinhorto, thank you so much!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cloudy, cool mid October day.  The inside of the flat was warm and smelled of a later in the day breakfast while the three of them sat around the table eating and drinking.  Hermione was flicking through the Quibbler while Ron skimmed the Prophet.  Harry reached for the carafe of coffee, refilling everyone’s drinks. </p><p>“So…”  Harry started slowly, taking a sip of coffee and then a bite of thickly buttered toast.</p><p>“Mmm?”  Hermione rose her eyes from the article, looking toward Harry.  “So?”</p><p>“I’ve come to the conclusion I’m not a boy.”  Harry finally said.</p><p>Ron paused in chewing a moment, processing.  “Like Charlie?  Luna?”</p><p>Harry shrugged.  “I think I fall in the middle more than the idea of feeling like no label applies?  Not sure though.”</p><p>Hermione nodded her head.  Smiling a bit.  “Well, that’s alright.  We can explore it together, yeah?  Do you have something else you’d like to be called?”</p><p>The minute amounts of tension in Harry’s shoulders disappeared.  “Name wise, nah.  Harry’s fine, but I think… for now I’ll use ‘they’?”</p><p>Ron licked a bit of butter from his fingers.  “Thanks for trusting us and telling us, mate.  Do you want us to keep it a secret for now?”</p><p>“Nah.  Luna and I made arrangements to do an interview next week.  I’m meeting with eir next week.  Thanks though.”</p><p>Hermione scooted her chair down the length of the table with an awful noise and wrapped her arms around Harry, fluffing up their hair and laughing as the action made the stick-uppy bit even worse.  Harry rolled their eyes.  </p><p>“You know this means ‘Mione is going to take you shopping for clothes, right?”</p><p>“Ginny and I are going to Bristol today if you want to join us.”</p><p>Hermione clapped her hands together.  “Good, I wanted to get some more hair potions and some new boots anyway.”</p><p>Harry blandly looked past Hermione’s shoulder toward Ron, who grinned before biting into his beans and toast.  Ron swallowed after a long moment.  “You want me to come too?”</p><p>Harry opened their mouth then nodded slowly.  “Yeah.  You guys are my best friends along with Gin, I think having you all there would be nice.”</p><p>Ron tipped his head to the side, thinking.  His nose scrunched up in thought in the way it did when he was musing.  “Did you think we’d be mad?  You’re our friend.  Our…”  He paused, mouth stalling on the word ‘boyfriend’.  “Partner.”</p><p>Harry ducked their head a moment, hand pushing into their unruly hair.  “I knew you probably wouldn’t but I’d be lying if I said no.”  </p><p>Hermione huffed out a sigh that sounded suspicious like the word ‘Dursleys’ and bumped her shoulder to Harry’s.  “You’re our Harry, the same one who saved me from a troll in First Year, the exact same one who defeated Voldemort.”</p><p>“‘Cept you’re not the Boy-Who-Lived-Then-Died-Then-Came Back anymore.”</p><p>Harry’s wadded up napkin barely made it toward Ron before it fell off the table and was immediately snatched up by Crookshanks.  “You’re the worst have I mentioned that lately?”</p><p>Ron stood up from the table and crossed to Harry before kissing their forehead, then their cheek.  “Not in the last three days, new record, I think.”</p><p>Harry snorted and thumped their forehead to Ron’s shoulder as they swatted at his side.  “Arse.”</p><p>“And yet, somehow, you love me.”  Ron sounded proud.</p><p>Harry tipped their head back, then turned to look at Hermione with a look of consideration.  “He does have his benefits, doesn’t he?”</p><p>Hermione tapped her chin contemplatively and looked over to Ron.  “I’d say so.” </p><p>Ron stared at the two of them for a moment before picking up their plates.  “See if I make you two breakfast again.”  He was smiling, though, and it grew when they both started giggling.</p><p>“Thanks Ron, seriously.”  Harry murmured, head tucked into Hermione’s shoulder.</p><p>Ron paused at the counter, flicking his wand to clear the dishes into the sink and start to wash.  “I love you, Harry, so much it’s almost scary.  I love whatever shape you’ll come in or whatever you call yourself.  It’s too hard not to.”</p><p>Harry sucked in a breath, feeling a bit choked up.  “Bloody fuck, Ron you can’t just say shit like that!”</p><p>Ron shrugged his shoulders.  “Just being honest.  When is Ginny coming by?”</p><p>Harry stole a look toward the clock.  “Two hours?”</p><p>Hermione patted Harry’s arm.  “That means the three of us have some time to curl up on the couch.”</p><p>Harry carefully extricated themself from Hermione’s grasp and stretched.  “Good plan.”</p><p>They moved toward the large, open living room and piled onto the couch.  Hermione pulled out the remote for the telly and turned it on, tipping sideways into Ron.  Ron grunted but lifted his arm to wind around her shoulders, then wound his other around Harry.  </p><p>Harry idly traced their fingers around the edge of the couch.  “Hey, Herms?”</p><p>“Mmm?”  Hermione took Harry’s hand so they rested together on Ron’s lap.  “Yes, dear?”</p><p>“Help me find something to blow Ron’s mind?”</p><p>Hermione chuckled, tipping her head back to catch Harry’s eyes, grinning delightedly at the way Ron’s ears were starting to lightly turn pink.  “Absolutely.”<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>